


Call Me Red

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anonymous Sex, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Locker Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: First or second person drabbles<br/>Prompt: Laura/Sam Anders - she's always had a thing for pyramid players.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Red

I like thinking she used her political clout to get me a private shower and locker room. I let her think I have no idea who she is, because clearly, she loves the anonymity of it. That flirtatious grin. That, “You can call me Red.” the first time.

Red. Apt name, but it’s all I can do not to let _Gods, Laura! So frakkin’ tight!_ slip when I ease into her up against my locker. I give her the star “Sam Anders is a love god” treatment, as usual, and her breathy grunts are going straight to my cock, and I’m already too close to coming.

I shove a hand between us, only to fumble my fingers into hers as we both slip-slide over her clit and she moans, long and loud, and I can’t hold out any longer. I frak harder and deeper for a couple more strokes and I have to bury my face in her shoulder to keep her name in my head where it belongs when I come, too.

Thank gods for high-altitude training. Otherwise, my quaking thighs would collapse and I’d crush the Secretary of Education. Wall-frakking is harder than it looks.


End file.
